A number of disorders are associated with inflammation. For example, multiple sclerosis (MS) is an inflammatory demyelinating disease, characterized by inflammatory attacks to the central nervous system. Clinically, the disease ranges from relapsing-remitting to chronic progressive in nature.
There are few treatment regimens currently used in MS. Corticosteroids have anti-inflammatory and immunosuppressive effects. However, the responsiveness to corticosteroids declines over time, and extended use may lead to adrenal suppression, cardiovascular collapse and arrhythmias. (C. F. Lacy et al., Drug information handbook 8th Edition, 2001, pp. 549-551).
Interferon-β has been used as a therapy for patients with active Relapsing/Remitting Multiple Sclerosis (RRMS) since the 1980's. Recombinant IFN is available in 3 drugs: IFNβ-lb (Betaseron™) and two IFN-β-la preparations (Avonex™ and Rebif™). These drugs reduce the rate of clinical relapse. However, neutralizing antibodies develop against these drugs rendering them ineffective with time. Also, flu-like symptoms are a prominent side effect early on in the treatment.
Glatiramer acetate (Copaxone™) is a synthetic co-polymer of tyrosine, glutamate, alanine and lysine, thought to mimic myelin basic protein (MBP) and thus, block T cell recognition of MBP (Karin N. et al., (1994) J Exp Med. 180(6): 2227-37). However, treatment with this drug may cause cardiovascular problems such as chest pain, flushing and tachycardia, and respiratory problems such as dyspnea (C. F. Lacy et al., supra).
Another drug that has been approved for the use in RRMS and secondary progressive MS is mitoxantrone, which however has long-term side effects causing cardiac toxicity.
Therefore, while there are a few moderately effective treatments for RRMS and secondary progressive MS, problems still exist in treating MS, and there are still no proven treatments, for example, for primary progressive MS.
Further, MS can be difficult to diagnose, current methods (e.g., MRI or analysis of CSF) being generally complicated, costly and/or involve invasive procedures.
There is therefore a continued need for improved materials and methods for the diagnosis and/or treatment of conditions/diseases associated with neuroinflammation, such as MS.
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.